Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant container and, more particularly, to an improved hanging pot construction for flowers, plants, and the like.
The hanging planter apparatus of the present invention is provided with a support arm rigidly attached to the bottom of the container at its bottom portion, to the sidewall of the container at its medial portion and extending above the container at its top portion. The bottom portion is screwed or glued near the center of gravity of the container, the medial portion which extends along the sidewall of the container is attached by screws or glued to the sidewall at the point where the highest tension is applied, i.e., near the upper part of the container wall. The upper portion is made relatively wide in its vertical plane and narrow in its horizontal plane, so that when the wind hits the face of the top portion, the container turns 90.degree. and the line of the windforce becomes parallel to the face of the top portion, thereby preventing any further rotational movement of the container. The top portion is disposed at about 45.degree. angle in a relation to the medial portion and is inclined inwardly and upwardly to the center of the container. The top portion is provided with adjustable hanging means, which will be described in detail hereinafter, for suspending the container from any overhead structure.
As will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention, any number of similar support arms can be mounted equidistantly along the periphery of the container so that to further inhibit the undesirable rotation of the container. In this case, the windforce will be distributed among the plurality of the support arms, thereby preventing the lines of force of the wind from hitting the face of any particular support arm at 90.degree. angle.